1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pesticidal compositions comprising a 2-pyridylmethylbenzamide derivative and an insecticide compound. The present invention also relates to a method of combating or controlling pests and diseases by applying at a locus infested or liable to be infested such a composition.
2. Description of Related Art
International patent application WO-99/42447 discloses fluopicolide among other 2-pyridylmethylbenzamide derivatives, as well as their use as fungicide. The possibility of combining one or more of these 2-pyridylmethylbenzamide derivatives with known fungicidal products to develop a fungicidal activity is disclosed. No mention is made of any association of fluopicolide with an insecticide active ingredient.
International patent application WO-2004/091299 discloses compositions comprising 2-pyridylmethylbenzamide derivatives according to the present invention in mixture with a chloronitrile fungicide derivative and their use as fungicide. No mention is made of mixtures comprising fenamidone with an insecticide active ingredient.
In international patent application WO-2004/080181 there are generically disclosed numerous mixtures of some phthalamide insecticide compounds with known fungicide substances. The association of these insecticide compounds with fluopicolide has not been tested for in connection with their combined fungicide and insecticide activity. Such an association does not form part of the present invention.
It is always of high-interest in agriculture to use novel pesticidal mixtures showing a broader scope of activity and a fungicide or insecticide synergistic effect in order notably to avoid or to control the development of resistant strains to the active ingredients or to the mixtures of known active ingredients used by the farmer while minimising the doses of chemical products spread in the environment and reducing the cost of the treatment.